Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and method for cleansing and conditioning the hair and scalp. More particularly the invention relates to a total scalp and hair care product of a conditioning and cleansing shampoo with a solid stick for cleansing the scalp and to a method using the total scalp and hair care product.
Background of the Invention
In recent years many liquid and gel shampoo formulations have been described in the literature and have become commercially available which are designed to provide both a cleansing and conditioning treatment to the hair. These are stated to be an improvement over the many commercially available conditioning creme rinse formulations which are applied to the hair after a previously applied cleansing shampoo has been thoroughly rinsed from the hair.
Whether in a combined cleanser/conditioner or separate cleanser shampoo/conditioner rinse the prior art has concentrated on alleviating some of the undesirable effects of synthetic detergents used in hair treatment formulations. These undesirable effects include, for example, unmanageability, stickiness, static buildup, stringiness and similar problems. It is generally believed that the removal of natural oils, lipids, sebum and other natural components on and of the hair and scalp during the shampooing process is responsible for these undesirable effects.
Nevertheless, little or no serious attention has been given to formulations designed especially for cleansing the scalp--in contrast to cleansing the scalp hair--so that a subsequently used liquid hair shampoo might provide its cleansing and conditioning functions without undesirable side effects due to removal of desirable components of the hair and scalp or other causes.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a convenient to use total head care package which includes solid scalp treatment composition which can be used alone or in conjunction with a hair cleansing and conditioning shampoo.
It is a further object to provide a hair cleansing and conditioning shampoo which is not only effective in cleaning dirty hair but also in conditioning and treating healthy as well as damaged hair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stick-like solid scalp cleansing composition which is easy to apply to the scalp without adversely effecting the hair.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for cleansing the scalp and cleaning and conditioning the hair in which the scalp treatment does not adversely affect the hair and the hair treatment does not adversely affect the scalp.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear from the following summary and detailed description of the invention.